


Sometimes you find who you're looking for in the most unexpected places...

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), bbc atlantis
Genre: AU, AU: History Club, Acting, High School, M/M, bbc atlantis - Freeform, i'm sorry in advance, role play, secondary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason only joined the stupid club to try to feel closer to his father, who walked out on him and his mother when he was a child to pursue his work on an under seas expedition. </p><p>What Jason didn't expect, however, was that the first meeting of the aptly named 'History Club' included a strange History teacher who everyone called Herc, Ancient Greek role-plays, and an idiotic genius who introduced himself as Pythagoras...</p><p>But to be honest, what did he think that club would entail, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you find who you're looking for in the most unexpected places...

'Hello, fellow Historians! I'm very pleased to welcome you all to the very first meeting of HISTORY CLUB!'

'...There's free food, right?'

Sighing, the portly professor stepped down from the slight stage at the front of the hall.

'Yes, there'll be 'free food'. But, the main focus of the introductory meeting is to establish what the group will be focused on for the first term. You will then be paired up for a few exercises, then you can have a few snacks - I suppose.'

'Oh come on, Herc. Don't be stingy! It's not like you need fattening up, is it?'

Blushing slightly, the large man walked briskly towards the young boy who'd just spoken. 

'Excuse me, I wouldn't think of talking to me like that. I'm not your teacher, so I'm not here for jokes.  
This is a serious club for people who are serious about history. If you're not - you get out now'.

The boy, along with the majority of teens around him, shrug, turn and leave. 

'Oh get real, Herc. Who'd ever be serious about you, let alone history? This whole thing is a joke!' rattled around the now nearly empty hall as a parting gift from the group. You could almost feel the sneer it was delivered with.

Almost shaking with anger, the man turns to one of the few remaining students left.

'Well at least that rules out the rotten apples. Who needs them!' The man said, trying hard to (unsuccessfully) mask his anger.

'What's your name then, lad?' he asks the closest student to him, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

'Jason'. The tall, mahogany haired boy replied, in a quiet, strong, voice. 

'Wonderful! That actually fits in well with our first topic - but there's me getting ahead of myself, as usual!' A hearty laugh escapes him forcefully, echoing around the hall like a song. 'So, what made you join this club, then - Jason? As it obviously wasn't a popular choice.' He said, the anger making his voice crack slightly.

That was the question, Jason thought.  
It really was.

He'd never really been that academic - he was more of an athlete, loving to run and practise various types of gymnastics and martial arts. 

However, after the fifteenth anniversary of his dads leaving pass a few weeks ago, it brought with it a strong desire to find out exactly where his dad was, and more importantly - why his dad left him and his mother all those years ago, when Jason himself was just a few months old. 

His mom had never been able to tell him much about his dad or why he'd left, as she died a year later, due to an illness. He couldn't really remember either of them now.

He'd lived with his uncle ever since - and don't get him wrong, life was good - but there was always a part of him that felt he owed his mom something, that he owed her the act of finding his dad, of being reunited with him again.

And that was why he was here. His uncle (who wasn't really the closest with his dad) had told him that his dad loved history - and that the reason he'd left them was because he'd been offered a job on a sub, hunting for a historical find - and 'that bastard just couldn't turn down'. Apparently he'd had no idea mom was ill, and that he did love us dearly, but he was 'a real selfish bugger who thought only of the result of the find most of the time' and so was away a lot anyway.

So, Jason, too young to be taken seriously anywhere else - had turned to the only place almost treats teenagers with respect - the local youth centre. 

It'd had a load of different clubs, but it was the newly established 'History Club' that caught his eye. Sure, it was run by a man who wrote his name as Hercules, but surely is he could just take the opportunity to tell the man his dad's name, it could lead somewhere. Professor Hercules (yes, really) was, according to Google, extremely respected in certain circles, until he became an alcoholic a few years into his work and was off the radar historically until recently when started to tutor teens about History, and started this History Club. It might also help that, apparently his dad and his work were very well-respected (as he had a lot of job offers before taking the one that lead him to abandon his family). It was his only hope - as the internet had turned up nothing but empty leads on the crew of the submarine called The Oracle. 

Here's hoping. But what could he say to him, now? He didn't want to start delving into his personal life in front of the few teens that were still here...

'I'm very interested in learning more about history?' He offered.

'Yes, brilliant! Thank the Gods, we have someone with a thirst for knowledge! Well don't worry, Jason, we'll soon get you a big drink of strong historical facts'.

'Uh... thanks?' He again, offered. He was a little weird-ed out, but what did he expect from someone called Hercules? 

'Right then, class!' He enthusiastically called out, flashing a quick beam to Jason and then to the others around him, as he ambled over to the front of the hall once again.  
'Let's get you started, then. Our first topic this term? ...is Ancient Greece!'

A few relaxed sighs and muffled groans rippled across the room, and Jason himself didn't know how to feel - as he'd never really learnt about the Greeks before. Hm. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

Still chattering on, the professor was saying '...they were great people, really great. As you can tell by my name!' Another laugh erupted from his belly, making it almost appear to shake. 'My parents were big lovers of the Ancient Greek, too, and so that's what we'll start with'. 

'Please take a piece of paper, which will give you your 'name' for this term - as of course, you can't keep your modern names - that would be ridiculous. You'll be referred to by your Greek name throughout each meeting until the topic is over. That is written in a blue ink.

Then, please look at the name in red, which will also indicate your parter for the next exercise'.

Jason, who'd stopped to listen to the man, carried on towards him and then took a piece of paper from his outstretched hand.

Hesitant, he then carefully opened it. It read:

Greek name: Jason  
Partner: Pythagoras

'Um.. Hercules? I think there's been a mistake with mine'.

'Jason? Let's have a look...' 'Hm, no! No. That's all correct. Jason was in fact a mythological Greek who went in search for the Golden Fleece to great fame - the drawings of your names were all random, but I'm afraid all other possible names have been taken, unless anyone wishes to swap...?'

No one responded, everyone instantly looking away from both of them as soon as the question was asked. Apparently Jason was too unknown to them for anyone to change their more infamous persona for. Well, he supposed this suited the real Jason, and politely told Hercules that he's keep his name, then, if that was okay with him.

'Ah, great! Good on you, Jason. Well then, can everyone pair up with their partners, please?'

Jason scanned the room quickly as everyone slowly walked over to each other with laughs and smiles at their new names. But how on Earth could he guess who here was that triangle guy? 

'Hello there.' A soft voice said from behind him. 'Where are my manners?' 

'I'm your Pythagoras!'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully it should be a few chapters long - I can't promise though so we'll see when/if any more inspiration strikes after this. Sorry if it's absolutely terrible - it's my first AU and one of my first fics. I just wanted to write it after the amazing BBC Atlantis pilot aired last weekend - Jagoras leapt into my heart instantly, and when this idea formed in my head, I thought I may as well write it! (There needs to be more Atlantis fics, okay?!) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
